


this is war

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anisoka, Child Soldiers, F/M, Obi-Wan is so done, Padme is Anakin's Adoptive Sister, Plo is alcoholic at this point., They're equals, They're the same age, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, War is Traumatising, War is hell, fuck george lucas, how the fuck do you mess up a timeline that badly?, they're both padawans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin are both ten when, a month after Qui-Gon's funeral, they meet each other. They link practically instantly, to Obi-Wan's dread. Watch the, as they grow up and learn together through the Clone Wars.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	this is war

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the age gap between Ahsoka and Anakin, because it's the same as Anakin and Padme. I'm aging Anakin right down because the timeline between Phantom Menace and Clone Wars makes no sense, how do you fuck up a timeline that badly?

This is War

Chapter 1: The Force Wills It

Anakin was confused. Why did Master bring him here, back to the Temple where the other Jedi didn't like him? He liked the other Padawans though, they were nice to him.

"Master, why are we back here? They don't like me back here." Obi-Wan kneeled to his level, looking up at Anakin's hair. It was beginning to darken, similar to his mother's. He had grown fond of the kid after his master's death.

"Because, a friend of mine wants you to meet his Padawan. You'll be learning together as you grow up. Now, come Anakin. We have work to do."

Anakin pouted. He didn't want to share his Master with anyone else. He fingered his saber absently, wondering what the other Padawan would be like.

"Ah, Master Plo Koon!" Obi-Wan greeted as the pair exited into the courtyard. Immediately, Anakin was drawn to the girl beside him, wearing a plain robe, same as him. She had orange-red skin, and short lekku that drifted down to her shoulders.

The man beside her had a face like he was constantly wearing a gas mask, some sort of speaker attached to him and deep eyes that looked down at him kindly. "Obi-Wan. Here's your Padawan I see. This is my Padawan, Ahsoka. Say hello, young one."

"Hi, sir! I'm Ahsoka! I'm ten!" She crowed, waving her hands about carelessly, a giant grin on her face. 

"Same as me!" Anakin laughed victoriously, whooping. "I'm Anakin! We're gonna be best friends!" He declared. Ahsoka's eyes lit up, her smile growing so wide it looked like it hurt. "Best friends." She agreed softly.

"Alright you two, remember, we're here to learn. Anakin here's practically a natural at flying. Today, we learn how to pilot a Jedi fighter."

Obi-Wan instructed.

Anakin fist pumped, tapped on the shoulder by Obi-Wan. "Remember Anakin, temper your emotions. No matter how much you enjoy flying, this is training you to become a Jedi, a peacekeeper." The Master chastised lightly.

Anakin huffed, his autumn hair flopping down as he nodded. "Yes Master." Ahsoka didn't like the frown on her new friend's face, pouting up at Obi-Wan.

"Here we have two training fighters for you. We'll be going into orbit around Coruscant as you learn to fly, we will also be learning how to use comm channels."

* * *

After they were seated in their fighters, taking off the two children felt the turbulence in their separate fighters. Ahsoka cringed, while Anakin whooped, loving the shake.

Soon, they were in orbit over Coruscant, flying gently as they looked over the city. "Alright young ones," Plo Koon's voice came over the comms. "I want you to make your way over to that training beacon when you see it glow."

Ahsoka from her cockpit looked over to see Anakin grinning madly, chuckling a bit herself. His laugh was infectious. She switched on her comms.

"Last one there does the holocrons in the Library for a week." She dared. She'd probably regret it, but what was a little fun now and again. "You're on!" Anakin conceded competitively.

"We'll hold you to that children." Obi-Wan reminded. 

Ahsoka tapped her foot, watching that control beacon tensely. 

Boom! It turned blue! Ahsoka raced forward, slamming back in her seat as the fighter zoomed forwards, Anakin right on her tail.

As she zipped past the beacon, she whirled round to see Anakin's ship just pass the line, cackling when she heard his, "Aw, man!"

"Fine, I'll do the holocrons." Anakin conceded grumpily, brightening when he saw Ahsoka shrugging. "We'll do it together, how about that?" She offered. Anakin grinned back. "Sure!"

* * *

Obi-Wan frowned at his radar. "Children, come back. We have a hostile pinged on the map. Stay with us while we check it."

He ordered.

The stars were pretty, D-22671 thought, the battle droid looked out. He shot up when the alarms went off, glaring down at his map. "Uh oh."

He reached for his comms. "Jedi at seven o clock. What do we do?" The response he got made him wish he was made with the capacity to cry. "Talk your way out."

Obi-Wan set the channel to open. "You are a rogue cruiser in Republic space. Name your duty and cargo, or we'll be forced to apprehend you."

"Uh, everything's fine here, all fine. We're A-okay." D-22671 stammered.

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'll ask again. What is your duty and cargo?"

D-22671 wanted to scream. "Oh Kriff." Rushing to the throttle, he jammed it up, throwing the command droid out of the way. "Waaaahh." It went as it fell down the maintenance chute.

"Master, it's speeding up!" Anakin warned as the cruiser began to zip off.

"Children, maintain a safe distance but keep trailing it. We're right here with you." Plo Koon advised. "It is now recommended you shoot it down."

Ahsoka swallowed as she switched on her blasters, same with Anakin. The two children began firing as Obi-Wan and Plo Koon activated their torpedo locks.

"Keep it in position so we can blow it." Obi-Wan commanded.

D-22671 felt the ship shake as he flew, panicking. "Crap crap crap crap crap! Why me?"

Explosions blew out the armour of the ship, knocking out their radar as he attempted to jam the throttle further up.

"We have a lock! Fire at the engines!" Obi-Wan ordered.

When D-22671 saw the missiles coming in, he bolted to the escape pod. Why was he the one left to do a supply transport?

Strapping in, he prayed the Jedi wouldn't notice the jettison.

BOOOOOOOM!

A fireball was all that was left of the transport ship as debris blew past the ships, the engines had exploded into each other and created a chain reaction, obliterating the main board.

Ahsoka and Anakin hoped there had been no-one living on that ship. There was a sombre mood as they contemplated what had just happened.

"Let's return to the ground." Obi-Wan ordered calmly.

As they stood in the courtyard, the two Masters looked down at their pupils proudly. "Don't feel bad about what happened today. You successfully protected the homeworld and its people. They were a potential threat and needed to be dealt with." Plo Koon advised gently. The two Padawans conceded unsurely, bowing to their masters.

* * *

The library was huge, the archives had so many entries in it, Ahsoka and Anakin were enraptured as they sorted through books, reading some of the entries.

"So much history." Ahsoka breathed. Anakin hummed. "I never knew there was so much out there." He agreed. Ahsoka looked over interestedly. "Where are you from?" She questioned.

Anakin huffed. "No-where." Ahsoka laughed. "No-one's from no-where. Come on, tell me!" Anakin leaned back in his seat. 

"Tatooine. What about you?" He returned nonchalantly. Ahsoka shrugged. "Master Plo says I'm from Shilo. I never knew my home planet though, my mother gave me to the Jedi when I was young. The Jedi are all I've ever known."

Anakin frowned. "Mom and I were slaves on Tatooine. My old master saved me before he was killed." Ahsoka watched as his face became clouded and confused. She looked down at her hands, before back up at him.

"Can-can I hug you?" She requested. Anakin looked up, lost for words. "My mom used to hug me." Ahsoka rushed forward, wrapping herself around him.

"I can hug you whenever you want, see! I'll give you hugs because she can't!" Anakin found himself crying softly.

Ahsoka hugged him tightly, somehow understanding how much it meant to him. "I miss my mom." Anakin murmured.

Ahsoka had an idea. "What if we sneak out sometime? Go find her?"

Anakin's heart stopped. "But that's not allowed, we can't-"

Ahsoka shushed him quickly. "Who says we're not allowed? We'll make rules of our own!"

Anakin found himself agreeing with her. This would be a worthwhile friendship. A much better one than the other Padawans.


End file.
